1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a data encryption device for storage medium, and more particularly to a data encryption device for storage medium without a stored encryption key to prevent theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in semiconductors have increased higher storage capacity per unit volume so people can easily carry a storage medium with large storage capacity. However, due to loss or theft of the storage medium confidential information stored therein can be accessed by connection to a computer so risking undesired disclosure of sensitive information.
Therefore, two encryption methods for storage media are proposed.                1. Encryption key: An encryption key authentication procedure is stored in a storage medium. When the storage medium is connected with a computer for the first time, a user inputs a user encryption key using the computer and the user encryption key is stored in the storage medium. When the storage medium is connected with any computer, the user can only access data stored in the storage medium by inputting a code identical to the user encryption key stored in the storage medium.        2. Advanced Encryption Standard (AES): AES is a common encryption standard now. Every user is required to input an AES public key for encoding and a user authentication key for decoding. Original data are encrypted into encrypted data through an AES encryption and decryption software or hardware by using the AES public key and then are stored in a storage medium. The encrypted data must be decrypted through the AES encryption and decryption software or hardware by using the user authentication key to correctly access the original data.        
However, regardless of whether data is secured using the user encryption key or AES, keys must be stored on the storage media so may be stolen with the storage media. Hence, conventional data encryption and decryption devices for storage media need to be refined.